This invention relates to an instructional system and more particularly to a system utilizing the combination of an improved information card having invisible continuity paths between plural pairs of contact pads, and an improved hand held cordless continuity indicator probe for use with the card, wherein a continuity indication may signal a correct answer to the user.
Educational devices utilizing an electrical continuity indicator circuit in conjunction with a matching or multiple choice matrix having invisible continuity paths have been known and used in education and in other fields for some time. Such devices typically had encumbering and inconvenient electrical circuitry and typically were physically quite large and thus not suitable for individual use by each student simultaneously in the classroom. Also, those devices were not mass produced and were necessarily expensive and therefore unavailable for widespread educational uses, thus limiting their effectiveness. In addition, most such devices were not easily portable, and were not suitable for carrying by students between home and class.
Because the prior art educational devices had a prewired fixed matrix board, students were easily able (and therefore inclined) to learn the pattern of the corresponding circuitry rather than profit through learning from the instructional material correlated to the matrix. While some of the prior art education devices allowed a change of matrix circuitry, those devices required the instructor to make such alterations.